Una amiga muy especial
by Deckrson
Summary: Una noche. Una cena. Una pareja... Y otra chica. Trío HP-HG-GW. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer **Harry Potter y los personajes y lugares de esta saga, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**NdA **Una noche. Una cena. Una pareja... Y otra chica. Trío HP-HG-GW. Oneshot.

**Una amiga muy especial**

Hermione y Harry vivían juntos.

Hacía seis meses que Hermione se había ubicado en el chalet de Harry y su convivencia era muy buena, de hecho estaban planteándose la boda, que parecía ya muy cercana.

Con el trabajo y los problemas en la Comunidad Mágica, desde que salieron de Hogwarts, no habían quedado muy a menudo con sus amigos de Hogwarts. Aquella tarde los iba a visitar Ginny Weasley.

Ginny llegó a la hora convenida, vestía una túnica azul, su hermoso pelo rojo estaba más brillante que nunca y al verla, unos ojos verdes con una mirada sugestiva y penetrante, los de Harry, la miraron entre sorprendido, por su lindo aspecto y alegre, por tenerla en casa; hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. 

La velada transcurría normalmente, hablaban de cosas banales, escuchaban música, bebieron unas cervezas de mantequilla..

En un momento mientras Ginny y Harry bailaban, Hermione recogió los vasos y platos y se dirigió a la cocina a dejarlos para que los fregasen los elfos domésticos, era ir y volver, pero se demoró más de lo esperado; Harry bailaba con Ginny, lo envolvía el aroma de su perfume a vainilla, y el movimiento sinuoso de su cuerpo, Harry la abrazaba, y tenía una mano sobre su cintura, en realidad, algo más baja.. 

Cuando Hermione regresó al amplio salón, Harry apresuradamente intentó subir la mano, pero Ginny lentamente se lo impidió y para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo abrazo por detrás, y comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica, mientras Ginny lo besaba en el cuello, la boca y el pecho, el roce de los pezones de Ginny en el pecho de Harry y el perfume de la pelirroja que lo envolvía todo, excitaba mucho a Harry.

Hermione le terminó de quitar la túnica y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras le ordenaba a Ginny, "haz que se le ponga bien dura", Ginny comenzó a cumplir la orden, rápidamente tomo en sus manos el pene de Harry y comenzó a lamerlo, a introducirlo en su boca, chupándolo con deleite.. esto provocó que el pene se pusiera fuerte y firme, no era muy grande, pero si bastante grueso. Casi sin darse cuenta Harry, estaban los tres desnudos, Ginny se sentó en el sofá, levanto sus piernas y ofreció su sexo a Harry, quien aún un poco dubitativo, miró a Hermione que lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a la Weasley, Harry se agachó y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua y a introducirla dentro de la vagina de Ginny todo lo que podía, introduciendo un dedo y besando el clítoris, mientras Hermione acariciaba y besaba los senos de Ginny. En un momento Hermione subió también al sofá y ofreció su sexo a la boca insaciable de Ginny, esta ya había tenido un orgasmo con la chupada de Harry y ahora besaba el clítoris de Hermione, acariciaba su sexo, lo besaba de todas las formas, Harry levantó la vista y lo que vio, le gustó. 

Hermione con sus movimientos pélvicos procuraba tener un orgasmo con la lengua de su amiga, Harry veía el culo de su compañera y los movimientos pélvicos que realizaba, se mojó un dedo en el líquido de la vagina de Ginny y comenzó a mojar el borde del culo de Hermione, lentamente introducirlo, después introdujo dos dedos, a lo que Hermione respondió con quejiditos de gusto y teniendo un orgasmo que inundó la cara de Ginny con el liquido de su vagina.

Harry que ya no aguantaba más, tomó a Hermione por las caderas, Ginny salió de abajo y Harry introdujo el pene primero en la vagina de Hermione, que la penetró profundamente y luego la retiró y con calma, lo introdujo en el culo de su chica, esta recibía el pene, ayudaba con movimientos que facilitaban la penetración, Harry no pudo más y eyaculó dentro de Hermione, ambos tuvieron un fuerte orgasmo. Ginny, entre bromas reclamó su porción, "Hey no me dejen sin nada", y acto seguido se tendió sobre la alfombra y reclamó ser penetrada por Harry, cosa que este realizó en cuanto su pene se puso duro nuevamente, la penetro profundamente, logrando que ella tuviera un nuevo orgasmo, luego lo retiró le alzó las piernas, y la penetro con fuerza mientras Hermione besaba el cuello de su chico y acariciaba su cabello. 

Harry tuvo otro orgasmo pero esta vez pudo controlarse, y salió de la pelirroja para eyacular sobre los senos de Ginny.

Luego se tendieron a descansar, a arreglarse, y cuando se levantaron terminaron la cena, se despidieron y Ginny regresó a su casa.

Desde esa tarde Ginny fue una visita casi permanente en la casa de los Potter.

**Fin**


End file.
